


Memories

by Gloomy_Nomad



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 07:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3842080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gloomy_Nomad/pseuds/Gloomy_Nomad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why do we do this every night?  Torture the poor new guys and eventually stuff them back in their wrong suits? Why do they scream and cry when every we enter the room or stop by to say hi? Are we scary , because we move around and try and find anyone who may be able to help us.  This makes me scared , feeling the fear lurk in the pit of my "stomach " that's long gone and my toy that I lost when I came here.  To Freddy's Fazbears Pizza  , and took my long and painful nape , only to awake to be all alone sitting in the closet I call my room to recharge and search once more for some sort of love and friendship ; that we all lost on the day Freddy broke and changed forever .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories

I started rebooting my eyes to the sound of Bonnie sounding frantic and nervous with the hint of fear , which was normal ever since the day Freddy broke and lashed out all his balled up anger on to me and the rest of our gang . That we treated like family, to one another. When my eyes were fully operational I look straight at Bonnie and smiled saying "g-good morning " to him with a return good morning. Then Bonnie seemed to pause for a second a then returned to his frantic talking say " c-c-come on Ka-Kattsy , before Freddy sees you sleeping "! I looked at Bonnie and started functioning my legs and arms with a human like sigh that I often heard when I went around helping out the waitors by receiving and bringing the orders that they would order after a few minutes of entering the restaurant . Once I was up and fully functioning , Freddy appeared from around the comer with echos of his "feet" pounding against the checker boarded floor of the restaurant . 

He arrived with a snarl towards us, and said " g-get mo-o-oving bef-before I break y-you two " then left to he room by turning the corner to the next room or area he was scouting for anything that he might use or destroy . Me and Bonnie sighed with relief, when Freddy left around the corner. Bonnie closed his eyes and then looked my direction and motioned his hand to follow him ; which I willing followed after he had started walking away to my check point of where I began before Freddy's little "game" began. My check point was in the dinning room were I worked during the hours when there are people entering and leaving in and out in till 9:00 . Then after words Iwould return to my "room" where I would spend my time recharging from the long hours. And during that time cleaners would clean up a bit and finish the job later and MIGHT discover and new failed attempt of finding the right suit for our naked endoskeleton friends that we find every now and then. A hour had passed and it's currently 12:01 , and now we began.

 

No one moved for a pretty good solid 10 minutes, so that our new friend would discover us and then we may began. Like usual Bonnie always went first, hoping that they would give in and let us help put it in a suit, but tonight I had decided to try something new. I wanted to try and actuality "talk" to the fellow. Instead of walk in grab them and walk out. I wanted to sit down and have a good conversation with them so they won't be as scared as how they usually act . I waited in till it was my cue .

I traveled quitely and cautious, towards the office. Because if they saw him right now, seeing how close I am ; they would slam the doors . Currently right now I was staring at the camera waiting a few seconds before I hid in the last shadow down the left entrance path way towards their "hiding" spot. I waited 5 minutes before I dashed towards the entrance to their hiding spot. I barely made it when I had entered. Feeling the warnth between my gears , wires and endoskeliton.

I zoned out for a few seconds check my software system for information about if anything was damaged. I flicked my cat ears side to side and swinging my tail the same motion. Then I diverted my orange eyes towards the endo , who look like they could start screaming any second. I sat down on the ground in front of them and then spoke " hi " was what I said in a clam voice. The endo looked startled when I spoke . The endo nervously replied back with a trembling tone saying " he-hello" .  
I smiled and spoke saying " he-ello bac-bac-back to de-dear fellow ".


End file.
